


Drabbles

by Unforth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: I've been doing drabble memes on social media. I'll post them all here.





	1. Destiel - Absurd

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting drabbles here except for those done for the Profound Bond Net challenge. Pairings vary. Chapter titles include the ship and the single word prompt I received. Tags are in the authors note.
> 
> Drabble one  
> Destiel  
> "Absurd"  
> Tag: didn't know they were dating

“Don't be absurd,” Cas snapped. Dean's stomach fell. He’d been sure he wasn't imagining the heat behind Cas’ stares, sure the flirting was reciprocal, but no, and now-- “What’ve we been doing the last month?”

Wait.

“What?” Dean said dumbly.

Cas extended a finger. “Deadpool 2.” A second finger. “Midnight at Steak and Shake.” A third. “That so-called tutoring session at the library.” A fourth. “Marathoning Brooklyn 99.” A fifth. “Breakfast with Johnny's. Five dates, Dean. Five.”

“Those weren't...I didn't mean…”

Cas quirked an eyebrow.

“So you'll be my boyfriend?”

“Get your butt over here and kiss me already.”


	2. Phlint - Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU  
> Phlint  
> Gen  
> Meet cute  
> Deaf surfer Clint, vacationing Phil

The gorgeous man rode the wave, grinning, arms outstretched, leg muscles flexing, feet steady on his surfboard. 

“Who's that?” he asked a passing woman. She followed Phil's gaze and laughed.. Sprinting to lapping waves, she dove in, caught the next swell, navigated tothe surfing man, flashed her fingers in ASL, nodded at his signed reply. 

He waved.

Phil waved back and waited until the man returned to shore.

“Hi, I'm Phil,” he signed. Surfer guy's eyes widened and he broke into a toothy grin.

“Clint,” was the signed reply. “Pleasure to meet you.”

To think, Phil almost skipped this vacation…


	3. Destiel - Blackbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN  
> Destiel  
> Witch/Familiar   
> Creature Cas

A flock of birds took wing, swirling like smoke wafting toward eternity. One remained, silhouetted on the bare branch, staring steely-eyed and cold.

A frisson tingled through Dean's. A name -  _Castiel_  - intoned in his mind.

“Cursed bird.” Benny made a sign to ward off evil. “Bad luck, that.”

Understatement.

After years of searching, he'd found his familiar, and it was a damn blackbird, bird of ill repute, guaranteed trouble no matter where he roamed.

 _I'm not pleased, either_. The bird, Castiel, cawed and flew to his shoulder.  _But there's no help for it. You'll do_. Castiel sniffed.  _Barely_.

Fucking fantastic.


	4. World War 3some - Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU  
> Steve/Peggy/Bucky  
> Vaguely like canon  
> Gen

“I'll miss that dame.” Bucky stared toward where Peggy had been lost to the horizon blue where sky met sea.

“I won't.” 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “After the times we had? Bullshit.”

“I won't,” Steve smiled

Bucky shook his head, incredulous. “Liar.”

Peggy had bought a ticket to the States. One way.

Steve would only have to miss the warmth she brought to his and Bucky's relationship for four days. 

Bucky knew he was full of it, but couldn’t know the truth. 

Steve had an epic reunion to plan, and the two most important people in his world to spoil.


	5. Deanjimstiel - Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN  
> Dean/Jimmy/Cas  
> Mature  
> BDSM  
> Bondage, dom Dean, subs Cas and Jimmy  
> Implied twincest

Smiling with satisfaction, Dean beheld what he had wrought. Jimmy and Cas knelt, bound. Leather harnesses bound them from shoulder to wrist. A spreader bar separated their ankles. Chains through wrist cuffs forced their arms up and back behind them. Their cocks were bound in cages, spikes sticking inward, a dire threat should either dare get an erection. Hoods covered their heads save for the holes that exposed their dazzling, wary blue eyes. Penis gags held their mouths open and clogged their throats.

Finally, some Goddamned peace and quiet.

Dean had some harsh lessons to teach his two naughty boys.


	6. Destiny - Camboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN  
> Dean/Cas/Benny  
> Explicit  
> Camboy bottom omega Dean  
> Camboy bottom alpha Benny  
> Voyeur Cas

“...without further ado, my boyfriend.”

Castiel scowled. He didn't pay to watch the green-eyed omega get fucked by some burly alpha. The twink’s job was to slick every dildo he could find, so Cas could pretend that was his dick in that pert ass. A burly man came in-frame, naked and hairy.

“...and this is his favorite toy.” The camboy grinned, retrieving an enormous double-ended dildo. “Show ‘um.”

The man winked toward the camera, lifting a leg to show his flaccid knot and the plug stretching his ass.

Cas had been so, so wrong. 

Things were about to get interesting.


	7. Destiel - Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN  
> Destiel  
> Gen  
> Established relationship

*Whimper.*

“What's making that sound, Dean?”

“Nothin’...”

“...a dog is not *nothing*.”

“What dog?

*Woof!*

“The one barking in our backyard.”

“That’s not a dog. That's a puppy!”

“A puppy...is a dog.”

“Says you.”

“Dean…”

“At least hold off judgement ‘til you've met him.”

“...and if I don't like him?”

“The shelter has a one month return policy, full cash back, no questions asked. I just thought…”

“It's okay. I'm not mad. Tell me.”

“You took in my fucked up stray ass, maybe you'd have room in your heart for one more mutt?”

“I'm not sure...you take up...a great deal of my heart.”

“Cas…”

“I'll give him a chance, Dean. The same chance I gave you.”

“Phew. That's great.”

“That's not a yes.”

“...the *exact* same chance you gave me?”

“...yes, fine...you got me.”

“Sure do, Cas. And you got me. And Impala.”

“Please tell me you mean your car and that you didn't name the dog Impala.”

“Alright, I won't tell you.”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I'm adorable.”

“You are. Damn it. Introduce me to Impala.”

“Awesome. And...thanks, Cas. This means a lot to me.”

“I know, Dean. I know.”


	8. Destiel - Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN  
> Destiel  
> Gen  
> Meet cute  
> Show biz AU

Spraying fake snow toward a pruned conifer, Castiel sang under his breath.

“...no business like snow business - like no business I--”

“Were you talking to me?” A cute PA froze, green eyes bright in the studio lights.

“Oh, no,” Castiel stammered, flushing, “I...um…” He shrugged and resumed, silently, snowing up the set. 

The PA futzed with props, humming with increasing volume until - “...like snow people, they smile when they’re low.”

Stunned, Castiel caught the man's eye and got a shy smile in return.

“Dean.”

“Castiel.”

They passed their shift humming together, bantering with modified lyrics.

And after the shift...


	9. Destiel - Windows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN  
> T+  
> Destiel  
> Prostitute Dean  
> Customer Cas

Castiel strolled by the brothel window, cobbled Amsterdam streets uneven beneath his feet. Men and women ranging from scantily clad to virtually naked posed, winking, gesturing ‘come hither.’ This was his third time down the street; he'd narrowed his list to two potentials - a blue-eyed twink and--

A man he'd not noticed previously smirked at Castiel, running a hand down the lacy, satin panties barely containing his dick. Castiel's mouth went dry, other choices forgotten. Three strides brought him to the door, another three to the owner.

Castiel pointed to the man's booth.

“I'll take that one.”

“Excellent choice, sir.”


	10. All Caps - Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCU  
> Steve/Bucky/Sam  
> Gen  
> Baking cuteness

“Whatcha baking?” Natasha asked, following her nose into the kitchen. The room was warm, redolent with butter and browning sugar.

Looking up, Bucky wiped his hands on his floury apron and smiled. Bits of sugar clung to the metal and he sighed. “Chocolate chip for Steve,” he said, gesturing at one batch of cookie dough. “White chocolate macadamia nut for Sam.” He gestured at a second bowl. He turned to a third bowl and started adding ingredients, seemingly at random.

“What's that batch?” 

“These are for me.” He shot her a toothy grin. “I like a little bit of everything.”


	11. Destiel - Gum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN  
> Destiel  
> Gen  
> High school AU  
> Punk Dean

To Castiel's surprise, the transfer student caught his eye and blew a big bubble. As Castiel stared, mesmerized, the handsome boy used his tongue to gather up the gum, skillfully drawing it back into his mouth, his lips puckering, his cheeks swelling and sucking, his throat muscles tensing, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Castiel swallowed.

“Winchester!” Crowley barked. “No gum in school!”

“Yes, sir,” smirked the newbie. “I understand.” He winked. “No...gum...in school.”

There was an innuendo there, and as naive as Castiel knew himself to be...he couldn't wait to learn what chewing gum outside school might entail.


	12. Destiel - Esoteric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel  
> SPN  
> Gen  
> College AU

“Isn't that specialty a little...out there?” The disdain in the new graduate student's voice was offensive. Castiel scowled.

“The word you're searching for is ‘esoteric.’ And indeed, mine is a narrow field, and that's what makes me uniquw, and indispensable at this university. Unlike some recent...acquisitions.” He sniffed.

Winchester stared at him, astonished, then burst into laughter that Castiel hated to think of as pleasant. “I like you.”

“What?” Castiel asked, astonished.

“You're a huge douche bag,” Winchester clarified, “but honest. I can dig it.”

Maybe Winchester wouldn't be so bad to share an office with after all.


End file.
